


Sherlock Finds Out

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	Sherlock Finds Out

You and Greg haven't seen each other in a while because you've both been so busy. You with your court cases and appearances and him chasing your brother around London solving cases. You open his house door with your key. You walk in silently. You smile as you see Greg in the Kitchen trying to make food. You smile again. You set your briefcase down silently and slip off your heels and your blazer. You pop open a few buttons of your work shirt and hike your skirt up to mid-thigh from its original spot on your knees. You walk up and wrap your arms around his waist. He startles and jumps a little. You kiss between his shoulder blades. "Miss me?" He turns around and smiles leaning down to give you a kiss. You moan into his lips missing his lips on yours. He just wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer. You start to unbutton his shirt. You get it off and drop it on the ground. You run your hands up his chest and through his sprinkling of silver chest hair. "Yes, I've missed you." You just pull his head back to you and kiss him again. He starts to unzip your skirt and manages to get it off. He lifts you on the dining room table and steps between your legs still kissing you passionately. You've gotten your bra and shirt off but Greg likes it when you wear his shirt during your foreplay. You've pulled his shirt on already. You're only in Greg's shirt and your panties and Greg's only in his pants now. The house door opens and you don't even notice until you hear yelling "What are you doing with my sister?!" You pull away from kissing Greg and look at your brother Sherlock "You should learn to knock Sherlock. Now leave because Greg and I are in the middle of something." Sherlock is steaming mad. "What are you doing with him!!" You laugh "Isn't it obvious Sherlock? Greg and I have been together for almost a year now and you've just noticed? Some detective you are. Now please leave before I just knock you out and lock you out of the house." He just narrows his eyes at Greg. "I'm telling Mycroft." You laugh "Mycroft knows Sherlock. He knew it like the day after Greg and I started dating." Sherlock asks shocked "Mycroft didn't stop it?" "Oh he tried but I warned him that if he continued to try to separate Greg and me, that I would simply hack into his computer and delete everything so he would never be able to get it back. He then left me alone." Sherlock just narrow his eyes glancing between you two. Then he simply says "If you hurt her Graham I'll burn you." You let out a sigh and correct "It's Greg Sherlock. You see him most every day and you still don't get his name right. It's Greg. G.R.E.G. Four simple letters okay." Sherlock rolls his eyes "Whatever." "Just leave Sherlock and lock the door too." He just rolls his eyes again but does as you said. You place your head on Greg's chest. "Well, that kinda ruined the mood. Wanna just cuddle and watch some telly?" Greg sighs and nods. He's still hard but knows after seeing your brother you won't be in the mood now. He just kisses your shoulder. "Okay." You smile and kiss his cheek. You go and get some sweats for him first knowing he'll want out of his work pants. You're comfortable in Greg's work shirt and just your panties. Greg changes pants in the living room throwing his work pants over the back of the couch. You just pull him on the couch and snuggle into his side. He wraps his arms around you. He kisses your head. He loves you so much. Your one-year anniversary of being together is Sunday and he's going to ask you to marry him, with or without your brothers' blessings. Your father gave his blessing already when he noticed how happy you are with him. You start to rub your fingers through his chest hair. You love his little sprinkling of it. He just starts to almost purr when you do that. You smile and look up at his face. You turn his head towards you and kiss him. He kisses back hungrily. The mood is back. You straddle his lap while kissing him. He's holding you tight and rubbing his hands up your back under his shirt. He smiles into the kiss. "Mmm. I missed this." "Me too Jean." You smile and kiss him again. He lifts you up and shimmies out of his pants while still holding you. He pushes you up against the wall in the hallway to the bedroom. He pulls the shirt off, his favourite thing to do. He kisses your neck, your collarbone, and your shoulder. You moan because it feels so good. He's smiling into your shoulder. He carries you to the bed and lays you down. You lean up on your elbows watching him. You smirk and wrap your legs around him pulling him to you. You kiss him again. He smiles into your kiss. He trails his hand down your body and pulls your underwear off. You smile and almost rip his off. It made a little tearing sound but didn't actually rip. He enters you and you make passionate love. Afterwards your laying with your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Your leg is intertwined with his and you have your left arm wrapped around his body while his left arm is wrapped around you. You kiss his chest. "I love you, Greg." "I love you too." You fall asleep in the arms of the man you love more than anything in the world, even more than your brothers' approvals of you.


End file.
